


Beyond Master and Servant

by OneDyingWish



Category: Re:ゼロから始める異世界生活 | Re:Zero Starting Life in Another World (Anime)
Genre: Anime-only, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Smut, Stress Relief, Support and love, Switch Couple, androgynous character, top/bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:34:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24696913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneDyingWish/pseuds/OneDyingWish
Summary: Being a candidate for the Throne of Lagunica is stressful, so Felix helps Crusch unwind. Lots of sex and mutual love and support. Takes place during the third arc of season one.
Relationships: Crusch Karsten/Felix Argyle, Felix Argyle | Ferris/Crusch Karsten
Comments: 7
Kudos: 52





	Beyond Master and Servant

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I'm an anime only, though I've seen little spoilers here and there. I like to throw in my own worldbuilding and take on the Re:Zero world and characters. I also have my own idea of Crusch and Felix's backstories and relationship, so don't be surprised when things differ from canon.

Duchess Crusch Karsten allowed herself a sigh and sank back into her chair. 

"I think that's the first time you untensed your muscles all day!" Felix said, standing at her side. 

"Please don't jape like that, Felix." 

"I'm nyot! I'm being deathly serious, Ms. Crusch!" 

Standing on her other side, her second trusted advisor cleared his throat. "Indeed, I think what Sir Felix means to say is that you have been working relentlessly hard, my lady. You must be sure not to overwork yourself." 

"Yes, you are certainly correct, Sir Wilhelm. And yet, as the day of the royal selection approaches, I find myself overburdened with duties and petitioners. The sun is setting as we speak, and yet it is only just now that our last interview has concluded."

Crusch tapped her temple and shut her eyes, a picture of pensiveness—before leaning forward and forming a fist of determination on her desk. "But is that not the burden one who wishes to be King must bear? Must the King not work harder than all of her subjects?!" 

"Okay, okay, just chill out a little..." Felix said, coming around behind Crusch's chair to pat her shoulders. "That's all well and good, but it's okay to get tired, you nyow..." 

She relaxed instantly under Felix's palms and sighed wearily. "Yes, yes, I know. It was foolish of me to become so agit..."

She trailed off in the middle of speaking, remembering that Wilhelm was still there and the two of them weren't alone. Her shoulders tensed up severely enough to shock Felix, who withdrew his hands immediately. 

"S-Sir Wilhelm. Felix and I will conclude the last of this paperwork shortly, so I give you my leave. Be sure to see that the Natsuki boy hasn't done anything too foolish. And I will take my supper on the balcony a half hour from now."

"...As you wish, my lady. Shall you be dining with Sir Felix tonight as per usual?" 

Crusch could feel a blush rising on her face and neck and ears. "Yes, please inform the chef." 

The old gentleman of Astrea bowed and took his leave. When the door shut, she turned sharply towards Felix.

"F-Felix! You should know you can't be so intimate with me in the presence of others!" 

"Aah, I’m sorry! Really! I didn't realize it was such a big deal... I mean, Mr. Wilhelm nyows how friendly we are..." 

"Yes, but... when you touched me, I all but forgot he was there, and who knows what I might have..." 

She saw how abashed Felix was and her eyes widened with remorse. "Oh, Felix... I'm giving you such a hard time. You were but trying to soothe me. Losing my composure was my fault alo—" 

Felix cut her off with his embrace. He leaned in to wrap his arms around her, cupping the back of her head and gently nuzzling her into his chest. "Shhh... You don't need to take the blame for everything. It's alright." 

Crusch softened in his arms and hugged him back urgently. "Is it really...?"

He lifted up her chin to meet her unsure eyes. 

"Yes. Even for the aspiring King of Lagunica." 

"Felix..."

Her eyes were actually tearing up. He saw and wiped them away. “Oh, I’m so silly,” she said, clasping his hand.   
  


“Nyot at all,” he giggled.

“Oh, Felix, I hate it when you're so close and yet so far out of reach... all these petitioners and suitors and merchants, day in and day out, and often I just want to hold you terribly..." 

"You can hold me meow... we're alone." He ran his fingers along her cheek. "The sun's going down nyow, see? We have the whole nyight to ourselves." 

"Yes... you're right. You're right. Kiss me."

\------------------------------

They ate out on the balcony, much as they did every night. Beyond the walls of the Karsten estate, she could see far out into the sprawling mass of the capital. The buildings were neat and orderly up here, up in the wealthy quarter. As one descended the great hill of the city, the more chaotic and confused the roads became. From her seat of luxury she could stare right down into the gaping maw of the slums at the city's foot. A tangle of humanity and ramshackle settlements, filthy and raw, like an open sore. The slums formed the outermost ring of the capital proper—but just beyond them, where the density of buildings dropped off sharply into open fields, resided the fenced farms and sprawling estates of the great land lords. The most fertile land in the country, the breadbasket which fed the capital and much of Lagunica itself. 

How do they feel, she wondered. How do they feel—those masses of common folk, languishing in poverty, the city in all its royal might towering above them and the bountiful earth spread out them, a fruit forever suspended out of reach! So close, yet so far! A cage! Insidious, perpetrated by meaningless tradition, a blight upo—

"Um, Cruschie? Are you thinking about the plight of the poor again?" 

"A-Ah, um..." Her eyes widened and the blush rose to her cheeks. She sighed. "You caught me." 

"You make it really obvious when you just start staring off into the south, you nyow..." 

"How embarrassing for me... I'm sorry. Oh Felix, you look so concerned." 

"Well of course I'm concerned! I'm your knight, silly." 

"You would call your sworn liege silly?"

He giggled. "Yeah, I think you are just the teeniest bit silly, for thinking you can't let yourself have a moment's rest! And I get worried about that, you nyow... " 

Crusch seemed sad, swirling the amberwine around in her glass. "I hate to have you worried... but, it's like... the weight of the world's wrongs is always hanging over me. There's so much to be done, and if I am not the King, then who..."

She paused when Felix reached out his hand and gently laid it over hers. "You don't have to bear that weight alone." 

Words could never do justice to the gratitude she felt for his companionship, his warmth, his understanding. "...Thank you."

"You care more than anyone," he said. "I nyow you'll be the most compassionate King that Lagunica has ever had. I just want you to care for yourself too, okay?" 

"...Okay." She intertwined her fingers in his. "As long as you're here to remind me." 

"Hee hee! Always." He lifted up her hand and pressed the lightest kiss to the back. "Always... my lady." 

She blushed like a maiden at that. Every little touch from him sent her heart aflutter. "I feel like I'm in a fairy tale. Though truth be told, you look a far cry from a knight in shining armor." 

He giggled again and his ears twitched in the most adorable way. "I'm a lot cuter." 

"You certainly are." 

Now it was his turn to blush. "Aww, you think so?" 

"So much so I want to snuggle you in my lap and pet your ears."

"That sounds nice. After dinner, then?" 

"Oh yes." 

"Though I hope we don't just stop there." His fingers traced little circles on the back of her hand, a touch that stoked a warmth in her cheeks and between her thighs. 

"You're so beautiful," he said suddenly. Her eyes were honey amber, soft tonight. So often she wore the stern and focused face of Lady Karsten, a woman with resolve like iron, eyes that had pierced and read and evaluated the world since she was a young girl. That was Crusch as the world knew her. Felix had loved and admired and served that strength. But he knew this Crusch too—soft and warm and open, flustering at every gesture of affection, full of vulnerability and love. Even her low-cut dress, which she had insisted on changing into out of her business attire, seemed to display how unguarded and comfortable she was. It was why it had vexed him so much when the Natsuki boy had been permitted to share a drink with her—Felix took pride that knowing this Crusch was meant to be his privilege alone. 

"Felix..." 

They stared meaningfully at each other, the air pregnant with feeling. They played with each other's feet under the table, the toe of Felix's silky slipper tracing a line up Crusch's calf. 

"I could say the same of you," she said, and kissed him. 

\------------------------------

They started the instant they got behind the security of her bedroom door. 

"Is it locked?" 

He slid the lock into place. "Yes." 

" _ I need you. _ " She cupped his face in her hands and kissed him deeply, pressing his back to the door, thigh wedged between his legs. 

"Someone's eager," he said between urgent kisses, hands running up her sides and down to her ass. She loved the feeling of being touched by him—even in the midst of lust, he was always tender, always soft, gentle as a woman. His cock was growing hard, though. She could feel him stiffening against her thigh, and she loved that too. 

"The both of us, it seems." She smirked and reached down under his skirts to squeeze him. She could feel him already poking out from under his panties, hard and hot in her hand, mewling at her touch. She grasped him firmly, then relaxed, fingertips running up his shaft and teasing his head, slipping a finger right under his tip and rubbing his most sensitive spot. All the while she kissed his lips and nibbled at his neck, untill he was fairly going mad pinned between his sworn lady and the door. 

"Nyaa... can we, ah, enough with the teasing please..." 

"Mmhm, let us—transition to the bed." They were hot and flushed and breathy when they broke off. As she turned her back and made her way to the canopy bed, Felix came up from behind, hugged her, and slipped off her shawl. He bent down on his knees and removed her heels, pressing kisses to her calves and ankles and the top of her feet. "My lady," he whispered. 

"My knight." 

The sound of rustling fabric and kisses pressed to bare skin hung in the air as Felix undid the clasps on the back of his master's dress and brassiere. They sank to the floor in a heap at her feet, one after the other. 

Her body was familiar to him, and he thanked the stars above for that honor. Her shoulders, one bearing a long scar down the front, had a graceful breadth and strength to them which betrayed a life of martial upbringing. The same was true of her back. Felix had seen that back gleaming in plate armor—when the sight of it seemed to scream forth in the heat of battle, "Look upon your lord and be inspired!" 

Now it was bared to him. Pale, warm, sensitive to his touch, twitching when his fingers ghosted over the small of her back. But she was always regal, even in nakedness. Long black hair, tinted with the deep emerald coloration of the Karsten bloodline, fell to her lower back. He dropped to his knees again, kissing her there and fumbling for her lacy black panties. She moved forward before he could pull them off though, and sat herself down on the edge of the bed. 

"Come serve me." 

He seemed more like a puppy than a kitty, the way he crawled on over to her, salivating with affection, hard and dripping beneath his skirt. She raised her pale foot with a smirk and pressed her big toe to his lips. He looked blissful, closing his eyes, taking her foot in hand and worshipping her toes with kisses. There was no greater honor or pleasure to him than pleasing her, his master, his love, his savior. 

He had kissed and licked halfway up her legs when she stopped him. 

"I must rectify an issue. I want to look upon your body while you serve me. Come here." 

Felix obeyed at once and sat by her side on the bed, his back turned. It was no simple matter to undo his corset, but it pleased her to do so, especially the little ways he squirmed and swished his tail around as her fingers prodded him. Soon his skirt and tight stockings and panties joined the pile on the floor with her dress, and he was naked before her. 

"You really are lovely." He was slender like a girl, his whole body shaved bare and smooth, with just a hint of the lithe, lean muscle that belied the surprising strength she knew him to have. His cute ass and thighs were surpassingly feminine, albeit contradicted by the throbbing dick between his legs. Even that was pretty and strong and graceful. She couldn't help but touch him and tease him there some more as she leaned over and traded kisses with him. The tips of her fingers came away wet with his pre-cum, a sight she found inexplicably charming. While she was studying it, her boy grew greedy and slipped a hand under her panties. 

"Ah!" She couldn't help but gasp and lean into him as his fingers played with her folds and sensitive clit. "Wow, you're super wet!" 

"F-Felix...!" 

He sucked on her neck and worked a couple fingers inside her. She had hoped to retain a deal of dominance during intercourse tonight, but the balance seemed to be naturally shifting in his favor, again. That was perfectly fine with her, though. She couldn't help but lean into him as he held her up with an arm around the waist and fucked her with the other hand.

Then he was easing her onto her backside and sliding the damp lacy panties down her legs. The fabric was reluctant to peel away from her wet folds, revealing flush pink lips sticky and shiny with her own juices and dark hair on her mound. She couldn't help but get the slightest bit shy when it came to this part. It was silly, she knew, because it was wrong for her to be self-conscious when she looked on Felix's body with no qualms at all, and... 

"I love you." 

"Haah?" 

"I love your body." He pressed his lips to her inner thigh. "I love how you smell." 

"I love how you taste." 

His face disappeared between her thighs. All she could see was a head of flax colored hair, cat ears, a tail swishing around, and an ass arched up in the air as he licked away. That tongue and lips introduced her to a whole world of stimulation, every time. Crusch sang for him in whimpers and little moans, surrendering all of her insecurity at the wayside. She gave herself over to him, tightening her thighs and starting to fuck on his face. It was chaotic with her bucking around, but Felix's tongue was just as delicate and precise as his hands. In one moment he was pleasuring her up and down her slit and in the other he was teasing her very most sensitive spot until she was fit to go mad. She felt like she tasted the outside of that madness when she came. 

She came down to the feel of light, soothing kisses on her folds. 

"Come here, Felix..." 

Felix moved up the bed to lie down by her side and hold her. She wanted comfort after orgasm, every time. They shared kisses and caresses and precious little whispered words, only for them—only for them.

Even the feeling of his length pressing up against her thigh was somehow comforting. With a smirk she reached down to stroke him, cup him in her hand. It pleased her to look on his face and watch him in his pleasure. Crusch lived by a maxim that anything which is worth doing should be done well—and the cute little faces and mewls he made when she touched him were the fruits of her labor. She pumped him a few more times, noticed his breathing accelerate, watched him squirm around and sheepishly nestle his head into her shoulder. 

"I think we're more than warmed up now," she declared as he perked up his head, "don't you think?" 

He pecked her cheek. "I totally agree!" 

He positioned himself over her, the two facing each other. He was about to slide himself in between her legs when she placed a hand on his chest. 

"Ah, Felix, wait..." 

"What's wrong?" 

"Would you... do me in the same manner as last time?"

"The same... oh!!" 

Crusch turned over and propped herself up on her hands and knees, her shapely, firm behind facing him. He placed a pillow under her belly, for her comfort. Then he was holding on to her hips and slowly easing his head into her with a sigh. 

"Felix...!" He felt big inside her. They were both sopping wet already, but he still made sure to take it gentle and slow as she got used to him again. 

"Ahhnnh...." He was even more vocal with his moans than her. He couldn't control himself from making girly little gasps and whines as he slipped each inch in. "Y-You're so tight..." 

"I-Is that not a good quality?" She looked back at him uncertainly. 

"N-Nyo, it's great...! Nh..."

"Um, is the man really supposed to make all those... noises?" She teased. 

"Unnh... ah, I'm nyot like other men!!" Suddenly he slapped her on the ass lightly. Crusch gasped—Felix had never struck her in this context before! At the same time, he sunk his cock all the way in and hit her back wall. He placed a hand on her mid-back and leaned forward into her now, pushing her into the bed and fucking her faster. 

Yes, he was  _ fucking _ her now. She clutched onto the pillow, breathing faster, still feeling the faint sting of his palm amid impassioned thrusts. Her favorite boy was still singing a song of irrepressible moans and whines, but fucked her with an aggressive passion. The strange excitement of being spanked for the first time only made her that much more horny.

"D-Do that again, Felix...!" 

"Whaat?" 

"My behind! Strike my—" 

A clap rang out as he spanked her once, then twice, three times. It sent a jolt through her body and left her weak in the knees. To give herself over to him like this was terribly strange and exciting. She found herself sticking her ass up even higher.

It wasn't long until she couldn't hold back little noises of her own, face flushed a deep pink, hands bunching up the sheets. She came for the second time with a low groan, but Felix wasn't done yet. 

He scooped his wiry strong arms up under her belly and lifted her up, so they were both propped up vertically on the bed on their knees, Felix holding her from behind and fucking her like he was in heat. His hands roamed over her belly before cupping her breasts and leaning in to suck at her neck and ear. Her hands sought out his and covered them as she moaned openly. One hand dipped lower now, feeling for the hot folds between her legs. She was already tender and sensitive after the second orgasm, but the combination of his deep, deliberate thrusts and his careful rubbing fingers sent her into a whole new stratosphere. She clasped his hand even tighter, threw her head back onto his shoulder, moaned his name. 

"Felix, Felix...!" 

"I-I'm gon—" 

"W-Wait, not in me!" 

He breathed sharply and hissed, pumped her with a few more deep strokes, and pulled out of her. He pushed her down into the bed, hands clenched around her wrists, and ground up and down her ass crack until he shot out a load all over her cheeks and lower back.   
  


She made quite a sight with Felix's cum spattered all over her ass and lower back, faded pink handprints on her right cheek, lips swollen and wet. His knees went weak and he laid on her back, hands holding her tight around her belly. They were hot and covered in sweat.    
  
“Oh… oh my.”    
  
“Did I… do a good job?”   
  


“You…” she exhaled. “...were more than adequate.”

\------------------------------

She pushed open the window and felt the cool night air on her skin. It was good.

She slipped on a nightgown, poured herself a small drink of an amber liquor, and sipped it as she sat by there. The view outside pointed north, to the imposing bulk of the royal citadel on high. _No_ _t the slums, at least._ She didn't feel like contemplating that right now. Instead, she glanced over at her lovely boy curled up sleepily under the sheets. It made her smile, but she soon darkened as she idly swirled the liquid around in her glass. 

_What if someone finds out?_ That was always the question. It had always been there, weighing on the two since the love had first bloomed between them. They had taken painstaking precaution, of course. They often went weeks at a time without so much as a kiss, simply because it wasn't safe. He was her knight, a servant bound to her, not even with lands to his name—and she was the trueborn heir to House Karsten and in time, perhaps the ruler of all Lagunica. The scandal would be unthinkable, were it to be revealed. A girlish, demi-human knight and a noble of her stature? She had received proposals most every day since coming here! Little did her suitors know that her only lover was the one by her side, most often clad in tight stockings and dress. 

Ironically, it was here in this nest of vipers that her and Felix had found the most time for themselves. When night fell, she didn't have to contend with her family or the watchful eyes of other nobles. The Karsten manor they owned within the capital was a tightly guarded fortress, built for furtive operations in the midst of Lagunica's densest city, and she alone was its master. Only her most trusted and loyal subordinates were permitted within the central building, while her core retinue of elite soldiers stayed in the barracks. Hundreds more boarded in inns throughout the city, ready to rise up at her signal, should the need ever come. 

Of them all, she calculated that only Wilhelm had perhaps an inkling of the relationship between them. But he was a man of tradition, of the chivalry of old. In truth, their affair was most likely beyond his comprehension. Felix was more of a woman than a man in his eyes, not to mention of much lower standing than Crusch. The binary and righteous world which the master swordsman belonged to had no room for the love between them, and so he was blind to it. 

And so, they woke at each other's side most every day, and slept in each other's arms most every night. 

She put her empty glass down. She sat on the edge of the bed, by his side, resting a hand on his head. "Are you awake, darling?"

He sleepily winked his eyes open. "Mhhm." 

She kissed his temple. "You're supremely adorable." 

He smiled and lazily wrapped his arms around her waist. "What were you thinking about?" 

"Hm? Just, ah—our clandestine relationship. Whether we'll be discovered or not." 

"At least it wasn't about the weight of your responsibilities," he jested. He squeezed her hand. "It'll be alright. No one will know." 

She took his slender fingers in both hands. "You're dropping the feline inflections again. You always do that when you get serious."

He sighed and sat up, draped his arms over her, rested his chin on her shoulder. "I may be a playful little kitty, but I'm serious about this. I'm not gonna let anyone know. I'll protect you." 

She turned her head towards him, vulnerability on her face. "Thank you..." 

They kissed. One lead to another, each more urgent than the last. Their affection had turned to sexual energy in an instant. Felix was giggling between kisses as he leaned backwards until he was flat on his back with her on top. Her long dark emerald hair fell all around him like a canopy. 

"Still have some energy left, hmmm?" 

"Indeed," she said. "But you can just lie back, love. I know you're tired. Let me do all the work." 

He blushed and felt his dick twitch in arousal. "U-Um, okay—ah...!" 

He yelped when she kissed his neck. Then lower—just below his collarbone, then the center of his chest. She was kissing a trail down his body. The neck of his nightgown only dipped so low, though, so she pulled it off him and bared his slender body before closing her lips around his nipple. 

"C-Cruschie...!"

"No one will see you here, correct? It's fine if I leave a mark, then." She sucked. 

"Aaahh...!" His body tensed up at the sensation and he couldn't help but produce a weird, cute noise. She licked and teased one nip as she gently rolled the other one between her fingertips. 

"You're more sensitive than me," she said with a chuckle. 

"Cruschie, that f-feels... ah!" Between her mouth and fingers, he was breathless. She even gave his other nipple the same treatment before she resumed her trail of kisses, traveling lower and lower. When she got to his belly, she left little love bites that left him squirming around and wiggling his toes.

By the time she had got between his legs, he was as hard as castle-forged steel, shiny trail of pre-cum on his shaft. "Charming."

Her breath was tickling him. He gasped as he felt the tongue tease down the hot flank of his inner thigh, then across to the other one, stopping to leave a lovebite that made him curse before she cupped his pretty balls in hand and slowly licked him from base to tip. "G-Gah...!" 

"Don't rip the sheets now," she said, one hand on his hip and the other over his hand as he balled up the sheets. She teased his tip with her tongue with the same dedication that he would show to her. Often he had turned her into a moany little mess with that tongue of his—it felt more than a little satisfying to turn the tables, see him tremble and spread his legs and beg her for more. She took him in her mouth. 

\------------------------------

After he came, he softened and shrunk adorably quickly. She swallowed and gave him a little parting kiss there before she moved up the bed and held him close in her arms. Quietly, he nestled his face into her chest while she soothed him with long strokes down his back. The two of them smiled in peaceful contentment. 

He only broke apart from her a moment later to use the bathroom. When he came back, he quietly padded across the floor and blew out the candles before slipping under the sheets right next to his lover and master.   
  
“I think we stayed up a little late.” They intertwined each other’s fingers in the dark. “Get some rest, okay? I nyow you need it.”   
  


“I will… staying up with you is always worth it, though. I’ll deprive myself of sleep for that.”   
  
He sighed. “Mm… I really don’t have as much energy as you. I nyeed my beauty rest.” He playfully turned away from her on his side.   
  
“F-Felix! Oh, you can’t escape me…”   
  
She wrapped him up with her arms as he giggled and scooted himself in more snugly into the curve of her body. Even she couldn’t help but laugh.    
  
“I love you.”   
  
“I love you too.”   
  
They sank together into the peaceful, warm darkness of sleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> Haha I don't know if anyone is reading this shit because there's like no Re:Zero fanfics on here! I hope you enjoyed it. There needs to be more content for this wonderful ship. Please leave a comment if you like.


End file.
